Won't Say I'm In Love
by Scarlet-Skye
Summary: OneShot, Complete. Blaise is in despair, Ron suffers a trauma, Ginny and Pansy have a breakdown, Hogwart's staff and students are buzzing with a rumour and Draco won't say he's in love. And somehow everything's connected. So, will Draco get over himself a


**Won't Say I'm in Love**

Dedication: to Malinalda and KeiraX, my two things who got me over my (seemingly non-ending) writer's block. Thanks a million, love ya both!

Disclaimer: None of the mentioned persons is mine, I'm not making money with this (unfortunately...) and the only thing I'm getting out of this is satisfaction x3

Warning: seriously – a lot of swearing, at least I was told so. On a less serious level: fluff, short, meant to be fun and might entail a short sequel that would actually be a prequel. Someone's been begging me to write it… oO" Ah, yes. Not to forget there is mention of Slash, means Boy X Boy, so the homophobes please click the little "x" in the upright corner.

For those who like to flame just because – so, **the little closet homophobes** out there – go and play somewhere else, flames are usually used to keep me warm. xD Those who still want to cough say cough something – do go on. They fuel my writing. D

Pairing: Draco Malfoy X Harry Potter

--- Feedback is very much welcomed!

Draco stood silently next to one of the many fire places in the Slytherin common room, watching the dancing flames flicker. Should he...? Or shouldn't he...? He couldn't decide and therefore was lost deep in thoughts. Goddamn, he was a Malfoy for heaven's sake and Malfoys were _never_ indecisive! Was it this important to him? It was way past his usual bedtime - he absolutely _needed_ his beauty-sleep, he had a reputation to uphold! It just wouldn't do to walk about the school with dark smudges beneath his eyes.

But if he was honest with himself it was this reputation that made his decision (and therefore going to sleep, since he _couldn't_ possibly fall asleep without making at least _sense_ out of the chaos in his head) so difficult.

Staring unseeingly into the hearth he ignored the whispering going on around him best he could. As a Malfoy you were used to such behaviour, wherever you went people would talk behind your back and whisper and gossip. It helped, of course, that Draco was stunningly beautiful, seventeen, single and one of the richest pure-blooded heirs of the wizarding world. However, he did react when the talking got too loud.

"What! Are you sure? Completely sure?"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"No, no! That's what I heard as well"

"D'you think it's true?"

"Malfoy and Potter? No way!"

"Oooh, can you picture them together? They'd make the hottest pair..."

"Idiots, that'll never be happening!"

Draco coughed loudly to let the people around him know he'd heard them but refused to turn around, not ready to face them yet. Instantly it was quiet but when it became clear that Draco would not tell them anything most of the other students made their way up into the dorms. Only one person remained seated on one of the sofas and being a close friend of Draco's Blaise Zabini not only suspected but knew the rumour to be true.

"So," Blaise said, "You know what you're doing," he reminded Draco of his own words from not too long ago.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation," Draco murmured, not wanting to be over-heard.

Blaise smiled amusedly, "Of course, that's why you're still down here instead of sleeping. Come on, Dray, who do you think you're kidding? All of our friends can see that he's the earth and heaven to you."

Draco snorted. "Oh please!" He raked a hand through his blond locks; his hair was already looking ruffled from the previous treatment of pulling and grabbing strands of hair.

"I am not that bad, Zabini," he added after a moment of hesitation.

"You can try to keep it hidden from the others all you want, but we're not stupid. We can see right through you, Draco," Blaise grinned at him.

Draco shot him a glare, though it was clearly missing a lot from its usual heat. "I am not-," the blond tried to protest, his friend however had other plans for their conversation.

"We know how you're feeling and we know who you're thinking of when you get that far away look in your eyes and that wide smile on your face. And I assure you, neither Vince nor Greg nor Millie have anything against it, you know Theo, he's got no interest in either sex and since it was me who practically pushed the two of you together... Well, anyway. No one who should matter to you cares. So quit whining and face it like a grown-up."

Draco grumbled something into his non-existent beard though Blaise heard him anyway. The dark skinned boy sighed tiredly. "God's Draco! You're driving me insane here. Why deny it any longer?" He yawned and whished to get into bed like the rest of their friends but the task of talking some sense into the blond Malfoy heir had been left to him. 'Friends, my arse', Blaise thought, still swearing to get his revenge. 'Just disappearing and leaving me here.'

Meanwhile Draco was walking up and down next to the fire place. "I won't say it! I'm not in love! Quit nagging, Zabini!" Blaise rolled his eyes.

"It's way too cliché!" Draco finally burst out. Blaise stared at him incredulously before he broke down into a laughing fit.

'No chance, no way I won't say it! No matter what Blaise says!' Draco thought fiercely, glaring at his friend who was currently trying hard not to forget his dignity and roll around on the floor, pissing his pants. Damn the Weasleys anyway!

---

They'd been happily engaged in some pleasant snogging, and Merlin, Harry knew how to kiss, Draco had made sure of that, had taught him personally, when they'd been rudely interrupted. And who stood in front of the door to the broom closet, still holding the doorknob in one hand, a parchment in the other? Ronald 'fucking' Weasley and his little sister. Who, by the way, had the most annoying and insistent crush on **_his_** boyfriend. Too stunned to move Draco had kept his arms around his boyfriend while Harry was hiding his face on the blond 's shoulder once he'd gotten a look at the interrupters. Weasel was muttering something about "Fighting,... but you've got to be fighting in here...", all the while blinking stupidly, getting paler each minute and frantically checking the parchment. The Weaselette, though, had been another matter entirely. Her large brown eyes had filled with tears, making the eyes seem bigger and shinier, her mouth had opened but no sound came out - at first. Then loud sobs could be heard, sniffling and she obviously had problems with her breathing. Childishly she pointed a shaking finger at Harry.

"But...sniffle... But I thought...sob sob I thought you liked me! sniffle", she yelled accusingly and Draco had wanted nothing more than to shut the door right in front of her face and pull the blushing black haired boy closer to him. Bitch, really. Harry Potter was his and only his.

Looking back, Draco was sure it had been her who had gone and told on them. Perhaps if he hadn't grabbed the startled Harry and hadn't given him another snog right in front of the two red-heads... Well, whatever, what's done was done. Now he just had to fu--- figure out what to tell the rest of the student body tomorrow. How to act. Deny it or...?

"Give up or give in, Draco," Blaise finally advised again, after he'd finally caught his breath. Honestly, Draco could be such a drama queen. "You're in love, face it mate. Besides, I can't see Harry being happy with you denying everything, no matter what you two had agreed on before you were found out."

Draco's eyes widened almost comically. "Blaise, for fuck's sake, aren't you listening! This scene **_won't_** play - I **_will not _**say I'm in love or other such nonsense."

Blaise raised a single eyebrow, completely unaffected by the harsh tones.

"**_No_**! You're way off case! And get off _my _case right now!" the blond insisted stubbornly.

Blaise stood up, yawned again and blinked tiredly. "Fine. Look, Draco. If you wouldn't at least care a lot about Potter you would not be down here still, you would not be spending this much time trying to figure out how to act and what to do. You'd let him drop like you did all the others - who, by the way, only were short affairs. The longest was what? A week? Well, you and Potter have been together for about two months now. Whatever. You've got two options now. You can laugh it off tomorrow or you can stand by him. But I'll tell you this - only take option one if you're prepared to be single again. I don't think Potter would be too pleased with you.

And now, my friend, I'm going to bed and hope you'll at least admit to yourself that you're **_totally and utterly in love _**before come morning."

Draco sat silently, watching his friends retreating back. He breathed in deeply. Time to make a decision. No need to point out that Draco didn't enjoy his night much.

Anyway, this is why the students of Hogwarts were met with an unexpected sight the next morning.

---

"Hey, are that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter!"

"Oh, gods, look!..."

"Bloody hell, I'm seeing things..."

"Tell me - are Malfoy and Potter holding hands?"

It was also the reason why Pansy Parkinson and Ginny Weasley were brought into the infirmary, unconscious or having a nervous breakdown.

**At least out loud I won't say I'm in love**


End file.
